logocreationfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:FanOfAniManga
|} : Medaka Box Wiki Logo FOMA, I hope I am not being too presumptuous, but as my request for a new logo has been closed, I felt it might be better if I contacted you directly on your talk page. After about a week, the general consensus on the wiki is in favor of the first logo you made for us, with the single colored text: I apologize for asking you to make the second version and then not use it, but both did turn out very nice, and I could not have chosen between the two if I did not seek out more opinions. That being said, I would thus like to request a Monobook version of the logo in the same style as the new one. Please feel free to leave it until you have the time. Again, thank you so much for your efforts, --Whistle9 05:01, February 1, 2012 (UTC) :FOAM, :Thank you for the new logo; it looks great. I have one last question, and then we’re done. How do I upload it? I cannot find any way to upload a new logo in the Monobook format, and if I use the new theme designer I’m worried I’ll just replace the new logo. If you could please enlighten me, it would be greatly appreciated. :Regards, :-- 15:02, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Logo Hi FOAM. I posted this comment on Fandyllic's talk page. After that I saw on his user page that he's not that active here anymore (I forgot to check the main page, sorry!) Would you be able to take a look at the request for logo for The Law of Ueki Wiki here? Thanks, 良牙 (talk) 07:43, February 21, 2012 (UTC) :Thank you so much FOAM! I will wait :) 良牙 (talk) 11:45, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Hi. Fandyllic and EpicWikipedian already created two logos for me. Thanks :) 良牙 (talk) 04:22, February 22, 2012 (UTC) The Law Of Ueki Wiki Just so you know, I've already made a logo for The Law Of Ueki Wiki to help speed the process up. You can still make a logo if you want, but I just made this one because, the quicker it's made, the better. Thanks for listening. EpicWikipedian 22:55, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Ratman Wiki Logo Hi FOAM, I have made a request here for the Ratman Wiki. Can you take a look at it? M+W Talk 23:06, May 19, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks!! :M+W Talk 02:46, May 20, 2012 (UTC) A.N.T. Farm Wiki Logo Forum:A.N.T. Farm Wiki/Logo <- Please make? Your logos ARE REALLY good. Thanks! --Evanf (Talk) 23:26, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Nashville Theme Hey there, could I request a theme and logo? I don't know if you would do themes, but here it is. Sorry for keep asking you to do stuff, but yours are always really good! Thanks! --Evanf (Talk) 19:27, June 10, 2012 (UTC) ::Ok thanks though! Oh, and yeah... I forgot whether it was Wiki or Wikia. I will change it. --Evanf (Talk) 23:35, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Creator user link Somehow I've missed alot of the great work you've done, but now that I've noticed your user page link will now show up in the Creators color. I will definitely be following your work, since you do a great job that I can tell. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 13 Jul 2012 10:13 AM Pacific Request Hello, could you make a logo for this request? Forum:Nashville Wiki/Logo Nanatsu no Taizai Wiki Logo Hello there! I'm very sorry to bother, but if possible could you please take a look at this request: Forum:Nanatsu_no_Taizai/Logo. Thank you very much! [[User:roboartitec|'Roboartitec']] [[User talk:roboartitec|'Talk']] 11:50, December 22, 2012 (UTC) Blue Dragon Hello! I'm the founder of the catalan Blue Dragon wiki, and this. It would be great if you could do it. Thanks! --GosBoig (disc.) 18:53, September 16, 2013 (UTC) Wildcard I'd like logo with same colors and saying "wiki" below right with the sharing colors to match with it and please keep the Japanese name as well with its same colors. Thank you. Shintarou Tenjou 19:37, December 13, 2014 (UTC)